Wind as a source of energy and fluid power is a concept that has been promoted for some time. Likewise, the United State Patent and Trademark Office has granted a number of patents on windmill and fluid power devices. Despite continued research and development, no wind turbine device has appropriately addressed some of the most important problems which have seemingly hindered this source of energy.
In the past, wind driven power generators of all sorts have attempted to harness the energy present in the wind. However, no prior art has effectively resolved the problem of inadequate power production due to low to moderate wind speeds; or, on the other hand, resolve the concerns related to common damage to the turbine caused by high speed wind. Further, wind turbines are commonly mounted at remote sites, to the top of a tall tower by means of an extremely large crane. This customary method of mounting the wind turbine on the upper end of the tower is quite expensive. Further, access to the upper end of the tower for turbine maintenance and repair is likewise expensive, difficult and dangerous to the installer. Thus, it is advantageous to be able to safely access the wind turbine, and to access the turbine without the use of the extremely large crane.
Other variables relating to the effectiveness of the wind turbine include not only wind velocity, but also changing weather patterns, seasonal variations, as well as the fact that wind rarely blows in the same direction for any substantial length of time. To be cost effective, the turbine must fully utilize the entire range of wind conditions.
The present invention utilizes techniques which were not previously considered. The present invention has achieved a more full utilization of a previously untapped precious natural resource, the wind. In addition, in the preferred embodiment, the present invention utilizes water power for power generation within the system.